User blog:AquilaeAltair/OnS Chapter 83 Review
Hey guys, it’s been a good time since I posted something…but let’s talk about the latest chapter. It held strong feelings, the death flag wasn’t even funny, instead it was rather painful to see how the strongest human in Guren squad was demolished by an overwhelming power that Guren now possess. We see Byakkomaru revealing his real aspect and honestly, with the newest chapter of the catastrophe, sorry for bragging a little guys, the theories have covered many aspects of the chapters themselves. Now, there was a resolution within Shinya, he wants to save Gure, he loves Guren (WARNING: THIS IS NOT A SHIPPING INTEND, ALL THE REVIEWS, THEORIES AND ANALYSIS TAKE NEUTRAL POINTS) We saw at the end how even if Shinya asked for more power, Guren beated him along his squad easily to say at the end he is off to save the world Analysis To begin with the analysis, let’s start with Shinya We know Shinya is a kind guy even if he seems not interested, he loves Guren since he is his first friend, he sees him as his sun, someone who doesn’t give up in life and that’s something Shinya desires deep within him, he wishes he could be like Guren, someone lively, someone who was more alive instead of being a person who had to grow up retaining emotions in order to survive yet we see Byakkomaru reading perfectly Shinya’s emotions; he knows he doesn’t care but at the same time he knows Shinya would do anything for Guren. Now, will Shinya die soon? Is he hopeless? Shinya won’t die soon but once he understands Guren’s will, there’s no telling what could happen. Why do I say this? Long ago in chapter 58 Kureto mentioned that Shinya is an important person for the sake of humanity, Shinya has morals, if they ever have a chance to rebuild human society, he’d be a good representant of it. But, taking in count that Shinya’s lifespawn is finishing, there’s no telling what could happen. Is Shinya really hopeless? No, he’s not. He treasures Guren because he was his first friend; both were plotting against the Hiragi family when they met but at the same time, they ended up as friends. Guren worries a lot when it comes to him since he was his first friend on high school. Guren Guren is a misunderstood character, what do I mean? ''' Many see him as evil, twisted, betrayer, but no, you have to take a neutral point of view on him. Guren indeed is someone who has suffered enough, early childhood he had the struggles of the Hiragi family, his father was executed in front of him and we can go on with all the problems he carries. But focusing on the story, Guren knew his time was running out, '''what do I mean? In chapter 72, when Shinoa collapsed and was met by Guren, he guessed that the beast that created all the mess of the world was trying to get free, he knew right away his time was slowly running out but he hoped that there would be a delay. In chapter 74, the inevitable happened, Shinoa no longer could stop Shikama Doji from breaking free, which is why in chapter 77 he knew Ferid and Crowley would try to face the First Progenitor. He was aware and hoped they could try out restrain him but of course, the First is godlike, which is why in chapter 79, he decided it was time to betray everyone. Now, as I mentioned in other posts about this famous “betrayal” it’s not a literal, betraying friends, loved ones just for personal goals. No. In fact, it is to betray the promise he made to resurrect the world, to negate the fact that he will no longer be a human being, to neglect his humanity, to throw away everything in order to beat the one who created the mess in the world. Did Mahiru influence him? No, she didn’t, even if she’s portrayed as an evil entity, Mahiru in fact worries about Guren to no end, she knew that the final battle was coming, she knew that their last card was setting Noya free, which is why, in chapter 82, she restrains in a way Noya so Guren could have consciousness of his actions instead of being a demon in rampage. Mahiru’s last wish before really disappearing from the world is to give her sister a normal life, to stop carrying a curse. (I’ll explain later along other theories) Guren knows pretty well Mahiru’s thoughts, desires and wishes, which is why, asides from saving the world, he’s going to fight and try to seal or restrain Shikama Doji once again. Is Guren a bad person? No, he’s not to be honest, indeed the chapter was painful, it gave us a view on which we saw what Shinya thinks of Guren but at the same time, we saw Guren’s resolution, he’s cutting all his ties or at least he weakened his squad so they can’t stop him from giving his final battle. He knows that, after letting Noya set free, his human heart won’t be able to return to its original state; and he knows more that if he told his friends he was going to fight the First they’d go with him even if it meant dead; he’s tired of that, he doesn’t want them to die in vain. He knows his sins and that’s precisely why he absorbed their energy, he needs to get strong enough, he needs to feed in order to face off the bigges threat that being Shikama and Saito. Why do I include Saito on this? Saito is up to no good, even if he’s trying to restrain the first, he’s aware Guren won’t co-op with him for being on his side, instead he knows it’s for personal reasons the fight will somehow be a co-op fight but once they deal with the first, the battle against Rigr would take off. What will Guren’s fate be? I’m afraid to say but, given the death flag they raised in chapter 82. It’s more likely to see Guren giving everything, all his might and stregh to face off the first progenitor to the end, even if it means giving his life away. He’s not like a normal hero, he’s just what Kagami described as a tragic hero. BONUS Analysis Mahiru’s smile towards Shinya There’s a panel on the newest chapter on which Mahiru gives a sad smile to Shinya after he had his energy absorbed. What does her smile reflect? Simply, it’s regret, sorrow, sadness, and a sincere apologize for not allowing him have a normal life, for messing up everything thanks to the Hiragi family; for not allowing Guren have a normal life along them. Mahiru might not have loved Shinya but she knew he cared for Guren just like she did when she was alive. Mahiru’s smile also reflects a goodbye; that goodbye is not meant as see you someday, it’s a farewell, it’s saying I’m sorry for everything, we have to go and face off the real danger ahead so please stay, don’t go and see Guren suffer. It seems unrealistic for those who think Mahiru is evil and sorry for pointing this out but, Mahiru is not a cruel person. Yes, she did atrocities, I won’t deny that but at the same time, she seeked a way to help Guren fight against fate itself until time ran out… That’s it for the chapter analysis and review, remember, this doesn’t focus on a shipping point of view instead the latter. It focuses on the material the story gives and solely on it. Forgive me if something felt rude or anything! ''' '''What do you guys think of the latest chapter? Let me know! Category:Blog Posts